1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing apparatus, and more particularly to a printing apparatus that includes a planetary gear unit for resolving paper jam.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,116,926 discloses an image forming device capable of easily solving paper jam that includes a drive motor. When the drive motor rotates in a first direction, the image forming device can convey a paper along a conveying path. When the paper becomes jammed on the conveying path, the drive motor is rotated in a second direction opposite to the first direction for removing the jammed paper from the conveying path. However, if the drive motor is unable to be operated, such as when a sudden electrical power failure occurs, the jammed paper cannot be removed from the conveying path. Furthermore, the rotation of the drive motor in the second direction results in escape of some carbon powders from the toner cartridge The carbon powders escaped from the toner cartridge may drop onto a light-sensing drum, thereby affecting adversely the printing quality.